Penitencias!
by Lain Iwakura
Summary: holas!! este mi primer fic. Han pasado 3 años. Hao vive con la familia Asakura. ¿Un juego de cartas? penitencias y mucho mas!!!! reviws onegai ^^ (no sirvo para hacer summary es un hecho -_-U)
1. Dormir Juntos?

-Lain: hola a todita la gente que lee mi primer fic (si es que lo lee alguien ._.)

-Len: pues es obvio que nadie lo va a leer es un tontería ¬¬

-Lain: ù_ú Len CALLETE!!!!!

-Horohoro: Len déjate de molestar agradece que te pusieron en la historia . Sigamos, aquí va el estreno de este fic no tan bueno pero apoyo a la pobre de Lain por que me da pena ^^

-Lain: son un par de desconsiderados van a ver esta me la pagan ¬¬*tengo muuuuchos planes en mete* Sobretodo PARA TI LEN JAJAJAJAJ!

-Len: No me das miedo!

-Horohoro: ya Len O_O C-A-L-L-A-T-E Y QUI LES VA!! OJALA LES GUSTE!

CAPITULO1: DORMIR JUNTOS????

by Lain (siempre quise poner eso ^^)

(NOTA: EN EL FIC PASARON YA 2 O 3 AÑOS SI QUE POR LO TANTOS NUSTRO PROTAGONISTAS YA ENTA UN POKITO MAS GRANDE ^^)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Anna: ya Yoh levántate flojo!!!

-Yoh: ay Annita si recién son las 9:00 AM

-Anna: no es mi problema que te cueste levantarte por lo de anoch .........

-Yoh: ......................

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

*3 días atrás* (eran las 9:30 AM.)

-Horohoro : EY!! Anna LLEGO UNA CARTA PARA TY dice que Tamao, Pilika, Fausto, Manta, Len, Ryu y Liserg ESTARAN AQUÍ A LAS 5:00 PM Exactamente !!^^

-Anna: Horohoro CUANTAS beses te he dicho que NO leas MIS cartas SIN MI 

CONSETIMENTO ¬¬*

* Yoh se despertó gracias a los gritos de Horohoro que eran mas fuertes que los de Anna*

-Yoh: tengo hambre!

-Anna: pues be a hacer el desayuno mira que la tarde pasa volando y tienen que hacer el aseo que hoy llegan todos del viaje.

-Yoh: ya oíste Horo ve a hacer el desayuno ^^

-Horohoro: ;_; Anna cierto que nos mandaste a los dos??

-Anna: ah!!!!!!!! YA basta los dos a cocinar tengo HAMMBREEE!!! (les pega un patada y caen derechito en la cocina)

-Hao: Annita eres muy mala con ellos. Porque no nos sentamos en el comedor por mientras?

-Anna: tu también anda a cocinar!!!!!!! Y QUE NO ME LLAMAE ANNITA!!!!! ¬¬*

uy!! son exasperantes ¿como tanto? Como si les costara PREPARAR EL ALIMETO !!!!!!!

(Hao ya estaba en la cocina GRACIAS AL OTRO ZAPE de Anna)

*YA EN LA COSINA*

-Horohoro: jajajajjajajajja!!!! Hao también te mandaron a cocinar

-Hao: cállate HOTOHOTO .!!!!! Cabeza de pico!!!

-Yoh: ya muchachos cálmese ^.^

-Horohoro: Yoh tu y esa sonrisita!!¬¬ 

-Hao: por que mi hermano tiene que ser tan tonto! -_-U

Yoh: ey!!!!!! No me insultes n.n

-Horohoro: si hasta con eso se ríe ¬¬

(ya paso UN RATO bueno bastante rato ^^ :cocinaron, almorzaron etc.... Llegaron las 5:00 PM.)

*de repente Anna siente que Horohoro esta saludando a varias personas Anna se levanta y piensan ya llegaron y sonríe para sus adentros........ Va llegando a la puerta y.........................*

Anna: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOROHORO O_O QUE ES TODO ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Volviendo a su fría expresión *yo no voy a pagar nada si no tienes plata devuélvelo sabes muuuy bien que las compras a domicilio son muuuuuy caras ¬¬*

*Hao quien estaba al lado de HORO*

-Hao: Annita no te enojes ni te preocupes yo pago!

-Anna: que no me digas Annita .!!!!!!! 

-Hao: bueno "ANNA" las cosas que ves aquí son para la cena de esta noche (había de todo parecía como si hubiesen comprado el supermercado completo)

-Yoh: si Annita deja que las compre!! Así Horohoro no alega después que tiene hambre!

-Anna: Yoh ase lo que quieras.

*todos sabían incluso Hao ( QUE LLEBABA VIVIENDO CON ELLOS 3 SEMANA) que eso era un "SI" *

Ahora sip avían llegado todos estaban muy contentos de volverse a ver se avían ido de viaje hace 3 semanas y eso era bastante tiempo. Fueron a sentarse al comedor en la mesa avía pastelillos de todos sabores (cortesía de Hao) y jugo de uva para beber.......

Horohoro: Pilika wuaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Snif, snif ;_; tanto tiempo!!!! 

*se abalanza encima de su hermanita*

Pilika: ¬¬ ay hermano que escandaloso eres además TU TENIAS QUE VENIR CON NOSOTRO PARA DEJAR SOLOS A YOH Y ANNA!!¬¬*

Los aludidos escucharon los gritos la Pilika al instadse te pusieron rojos con un MUY enojado Hao

Horohoro: de que hablas si mientras que se iban Hao se estaba instalando en el cuarto que sobraba ¬¬* sabias eso?????

Gota general

Hao: eso suena como si YO fuera un intruso

Todos menos Yoh y Anna: ESO ES LO QUE ERESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hao: que malos son con mi ;_;, y yo que les compro cositas ricas para comer

Anna: A si todos ustedes son iguale menos Yoh, yo Hao todos somos de los Asakura esta casa nos pertenece!!!! Grito Anna

Hao: Annita me encanta cuando me defiendes

*PAFFFFFF*

Anna: te dije QUE TE PEGARIA SI ME VOLVIAS A DECIR ANNITA!!!!

Yoh: vale, vale creo que todos tenemos sueño ¿por que no nos vamos a dormir?

No nos iremos a dormir los interrumpió una voz juguemos cartas un ratito con penitencia?* dijo Len con una cara malévola*

Manta Ryu Liserg y Fausto: NO!!!! Hoy no porfis no nos podemos quedar a dormir mañana tenemos unas presentación de ciencia

Len: lo lamento pero podemos jugar mañana también.

Manta: esta bien

Ryu: ok! Entonces nos vemos mañana

Fausto y Liserg: ojala la pasen bien hoy en la noche!!

Despidiéndose de todos sus amigos se van dejando hay a:

-ANNA

-YOH

-HAO

-HOROHORO

-PILIKA

-LEN

-TAMAO

Len: OK!! EMPECEMOS LA PRIMERA PARTIDA DE HOY EN LA NOCHE!!!

tienen que prometer que todos los que jueguen harán TODAS las penitencias!

Anna: ya entonces yo jugare no tengo mucho sueño

Y todos los demás después de la aprobación de Anna aceptaron

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

para no tener alargo lo haremos así: (comentario mío de la autora) no describiré muy bien el juego mas que nada diré como gano quien gano y la penitencia ok? bueno sigamos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Len: jaajjaajajjajaja voy ganado van a perder ríndanse!!!

-Horohoro: no estés tan seguro el ultimo se ríe mejor!!!

-Tamao: pues ya perdí!!!!!! Empecemos de nuevo sip?

-HAO : nooooooo aun no me rindo se que me falta una sola cartaaaaaaa Haaaaaaa!!!! tirame una que me sirva Yoh

-YOH: no tengo la que te sirve, len va a ganar nooooo!!!!!.

-ANNA: pues no puedo perder aaaa que voy a hacer ....... Bu! ya perdí 

*solo quedaban en juego Hao Yoh Pilika y Len*

Len: *con cara de victoria* ya esta es la ultima vuelta voy a ganar fregaron *saca la carta y se le ilumina el rostro*

GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAAJ

*ESTO ULTIMO SE ESCUCHO PORTO LADOS DEL VECINDARIO*

Anna: pues yo la voy a hacer LA PENITENCIA solo por que soy de palabra

Len: pues es obvio que la tienen que hacer TODOSS!!

Yoh: si Anna la cumple yo la cumplo ^^

Y aquí les va la penitencia dijo len muy pero muy contento

Horohoro: pues yo no la quiero hacer ¬¬

LEN: JOTOJOTO TIENES QUE HACERLA ES UNA PROMESA Y NO ME INTERRUMPAS!!

LA PENITENCIA ES..............

ANNA YOH Y HAO:

TIENE QUE DORMIR JUNTOS 2 NOCHES OBIA MENTE EN EL MISMO FUTON

TAMAO Y HOROHORO:

TENDRAN QUE HACER LO MISMO

Y CLARO YO CON PILIKA TAMBIEN!!!!

TODOS: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! O.O 

*soltaron todos en estado de shock*

Expresiones:

Anna: estaba como piedra no reaccionaba a nada de nada! Parecía zombi y decía: no....Yoh...Hao...noche..durmiendo...... Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: pensó lo que habían hecho hace un año se puSo TODO rojo

Hao: tenia un risita malévola (que cochinadas pasaban por la mente de Hao quien sabe!!!)

Horohoro: estaba tan impresionado que sus ojos parecían platosss grandes y blancos!! Con una cara de pervertido!!

Tamao: estaba tan roja que sobrepasaba el color de un tomate

Pilika: decía algo como: yo...Len............. Mismo.... futon.............noche entera

CONTINUARA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lain: len eres un pervertido!!!!.

Horohoro: si!!!!!! que cochinada le quieres hacer a mi hermanita!!!!!!

Len: *sonrojado* ay si es solo un juego ¬¬

Lain: ^^ buenop ojalá les haya gustado!!!review onegai!!

Hao: acuérdense del botoncito que esta aquí abajitop!!

El próximo capitulo:

"HAO UN PERBERTIDO DE PRIMERA!!"

ADIOS!!!! 

Haruko: (comentario de la hermana mayor) por kami...¬¬ esta cría esta mas loca que.....mejor sin comentarios -__-U. Bueno, déjenle review, por que JAMAS en la vida la había visto tan urgida JAJAJAJAJAJA...no tiene confianza en ella misma

*Haruko-chan saca un cartel que dice "LEAN MIS FICS"*

Lain: OYEEEEEEEEEEEE, esto no es publicidad para ti!!!!

Haruko: no me importa ^ ^, tu sabes que yo y mis negocios en todos lados

Atte

Nosotras...bueno.... ¬¬ ella, la autora y acuérdense de los Rebién y de leer mi fic 


	2. Hao un pervertido de primera!

-Lain: hola gente aquí toy de nuevo gracias por los review ^^

-Hao: si!!!! Gracias a todas las que me apoyan!!!

-Lain: bueno creo que a Hao se le subieron los humos a la cabeza 

-Len: pues ya esta loco desde hace hartoooooooooo tiempo

-Horohoro: pues en eso tienes razón

-Lain: O.O nooooo puede ser Horohoro y len ....... Deacuerdooo!!!!! A va a lloveeeer no quieroooo!! (¡.¡)

-Hao: bueno pues mientras estos locos (*se escuchan unos gritos como: Lain te voy a matar.....................

ay len si es verdad.... Nooooo, QUE no se te ocurra sacar tu lanza aquí AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......*) pelean aquí les va la segunda parte de ......

PENITENCIAS!

CAP DOS: "HAO UN PERVERTIDO DE PRIMERA!"

By Lain ( no ven que lindo se ve eso xDD)

Anna: *después de reaccionar*

LEN TEO YO NO VOY A dormir CON ELLOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ESTAS LOCO Y MAS ENCIMA DEPRABADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*respiro después de respirar con todas sus fuerzas tan pero tan fuerte que TODO PERO TODO EL VECINDARIO SE ENTERO!*

-Len: Anna eres un "GALLINA", sin "PALABRA" y para mas remate

*pero no alcanzo a terminar por que.....*

-Anna: mejor TE quedas callado si quieres mantener TUS dientecitos así como están ¬¬*

-Hao: Anna no te preocupesssss...... Prometo no hacer nada confía en mi 

*jajajajajajjaja veamos que pasa en la noche!!!.... O para que esperar ? ......*

-Yoh: si Annita no are nada lo prometo n.n

-Anna: bueno pero............ "Yoh" duerme al medio!!

-Len: lo siento Anna pero la mujer al medio!

-Hao: si ya vamos a acostarnos?????

-Anna, Pilika, Tamao: noooooo!!!!! Aun no tengo sueño!!! 

-Yoh, Len y Horohoro: pues vamos ya tengo sueño!!!

-Hao: y como la sociedad es justa se decide por votación 3 contra 4 ganan los hombres VAMOS A ACOSTARNOS!!!

-Anna: es contra mi voluntad!!

-Len: que no se diga mas todos a sus habit ....

*se pone rojo como tomate*

(pensando) AHH!!!! QUE TONTO FUI AHORA DEBO ACOSTARME CON PILIKA SE ME AVIA OLVIDADO!!

-Hao: pues bien vamos nop?

-Yoh: ok!

-Anna: pues ....pues -_-U esta bien!

*Hao toma por la cintura a Anna y la invita a caminar?*

-Yoh: oye pues déjala en paz no bastante acoso por hoy ¬¬!!!

-Hao: no lo puedo creer mi hermanito celoso?!

-Anna: *soltándose rápidamente de las carisias del Shaman se va al lado de Yoh y lo toma de la mano* vamos??

-Yoh: vamos Annita! n.n

-Hao: *esto será muy divertido*

*pero un momento se olvidaron del resto de la gente *

Horohoro: pues Yoh esta atinando no?

Pues eso párese dijo la compañera de habitación de Horo 

Len: pues vamos nop? Entre mas pronto mejor! *Dijo algo nervioso*

Pilika: ok 

*ya muy cerca de la habitación de Anna*

Anna: yo boy a ponerme pijama pobre de Uds. Que me espíen por que......!!!¬¬*

Sobre todo por ti Hao Asakura!

Yoh: no te preocupes yo lo vigilo

Hao: tu a mí? Ja! No me hagas reír por favor

Yoh: ¬¬* 

Hao:¬¬*

*Anna ya había entrado a la Habitación*

Yoh: te dejo algo bien claro! Anna es mi prometida y no me gusta como la acosas ni que la mires con esa cara de libidinoso *dijo muy pero muy serio O.O*

Hao: no es mi culpa tu la dejas sola!! Y es muy linda acaso no te das cuenta??? Cuando sale todos la quedan mirando......... además sabes a cuantos a rechazado en la segundaria???? Si tu no te das cuanta pues yo si!!!! No soy siego sabias?? Si no la quieres a lo menos compártela!! ¬¬

Yoh: de verdad?? O_o yo....yo no sabia que era tan atractiva para los demás

Hao: ay Yoh pues esta hecha una de las chicas mas lindas!!!!!!

Apoco esperabas que pasara desapercibida por los demás?

Yoh: pues yo no sabia u.u

Hao: por eso me desesperas!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬

Anna: que escándalo hacen!!

Hao: pues vamos a acostarnos ^^

Yoh: sip

Anna: un momento y sus pijamas?

Yoh: yo tengo uno de reserva en tu ropero 

Y yo pues también dijo Hao

Anna: y cuando Hao dejo uno en mi habitación?

Hao: muy simple cuando te vine a dar tu beso de buenas noches ayer!!!^^

Yoh y Anna: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE O_O!!!!!!!

Hao: UPS creo que hable de mas -_-U

Yoh: Annita ya me cambiaste ;_;

Anna: O///O como se te ocurre tu me gustas!!! No Hao!!!

Hao: UPS Anna creo que hablaste demás!!

Yoh: que yo te que?????????????????

Anna: pues yo ..yo... Aaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!! 0////0

Hao: pues yo solo quería un besito nada mas!!

Anna: HAO CALLATEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo no te he dado ni un besito!!!

Hao: tu no a mi pero yo SI A TY ^^!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: ¬¬ Hao eres un maldito roba-prometidas!!! AHORA VERAS!!!

*pero antes de que Yoh le tocara un pelo 

ZAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

ANNA YA LO ABIA DEJADO ATURDIDO*

Yoh: ^.^ U pues ahora creo que no te are nada te tengo compasión -.-

Anna: vamos a acostarnos ya me dio sueño!

Yoh: ok!!^^

Hao: pues esta bien!

*Entrando a la habitación*

Anna: tu me llegas a tocar un pelo en la noche yo te mato!!!!!!!! A mi me gus.... Pues no otra vez solo te digo que ESTOY COMPROMETIDA OK!!!!!!

Hao: ok! No te enfades además solo fue uno en la carita otro en el cuellito y otro en la voquit............................. O.O

No me mires así !!!!!!!!!!!!! Me asustas!!!!

Yoh: CALLATE!!!!!!¬¬

Anna: ahora acostémonos si?

¬¬

Los hermanitos asintieron

*ya acostados *

Pensamientos: 

ANNA: a que hago Hao se me esta pegando muchoooo!!!! Y si me corro mas molestare a Yoh ah!!!!!!!!!!!! LEN TE ODIO!!!!!!!!!!!

HAO: Anna esta muy nerviosa jajajajajajajjajajaja y eso que apenas la estoy rozando el problemita es que pega muuucho a Yoh 

uy!!que rabia, por que no se pega a mi????¬¬

YOH: Annita YA ME ESTA DANDO CALORRR...... Sepárate un poquito de mi!!!

EL problema ES QUE HAO APROBECHARIA PARA HACERTE QUIEN SABE QUE COCHIDA!! ¬¬

*LA TENCION ERA INSOPORTABLE*

************************

En otra habitación (LA DE TAMAO)......

-Estaban durmiendo DE LA SIG. FORMA: 

Horo tenia agarrada por la cintura a Tamao parecían "CUCHARITA!" MUY PERO MUY PEGADITOS!! (Horo estaba profundamente dormido)

Por eso ella no podía dormir de solo pensar que si se mueve un milímetro o si de da vuelta tendrá frente a ella su amor desde año y medio 

El problema de este era que ella sospechaba a LEN LE GUSTABA HORO Y A HORO LEN!!! Por esto ultimo derramo un lagrima *-bastantes en realidad-* 

(NA: que llorona ¬¬)

*********************************************************************

Nota de la autora (Lain-Chan) 

EL COMPLEJO DE TAMAO:

Nunca en su vida LE AVIA GUSTADO AL CHICO QUE ELLA LE GUSTABA

EJ: Le gustaba Yoh pero a Yoh le gustaba Anna

Le gustaba Horo pero ella sospechaba que le gusta len 

También algunos chicos cuando era pequeña. Información clasificada ^.^

PD: no le tengo lastima ¬¬ me cae mal la paso pero igual por que es muy LLORONA!

*********************************************************************

(HABITACION PILIKA)

PUES BUENO ESTO SI ERA OBVIO

Pilika estaba "haciéndose" la dormida estaba rígida como un palo pero en un postura normal.......

Pero Len estaba al borde del futon casi ya no le quedaba espacio estaba de lado no se acercaba ni un centímetro a Pilika nada de nada .....

Hasta que.......

Pilika: Oye len...

Len: *sobre saltado* si?? O_O

Pilika: no te preocupes no te voy a hacer nada .....

Len: no hago esto por mi si no por ti créeme -_-U

Pilika: yo solo quería decirte bueno o preguntarte por que me elegiste como tu acompañante

Len: no lo mires de esa forma ...bueno...este...O_O

*********************************************************************

(Donde Anna y los demás)

PENSAMIENTO:

Anna: pues bueno me voy a tranquilizar no??

*de repente te le ocurre mirar para el lado justo en el momento y lugar inadecuado y ......*

AHHHHHHHH!!! HAO QUE INTENTAS HACER !!!

Yoh salta de golpe saca las mantas y ve a un MUY acomodado Hao pasándole la mano izquierda por la pierna y la otra sujetándole el mentón ...............si le da un beso......ante Yoh su prometido , un beso intenso que Anna ni siquiera atino a rechazar fue la lengua de Hao paso muy rápidamente por la boca de Anna....

Termino el beso se paro frente a Yoh y....

Hao: bueno hermano yo quiero esta mujer para mi... Como podrás ver

YOH solo le pega en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas......invita a Anna acostarse en la orilla solo con el gesto........ estaba muy enojado se podría de decir que tenia un cara de odio..... el se acostó al medio ......y Hao se quedo parado en medio de la habitación con una mejilla roja por el golpe de Yoh...

Y lo único que se escucho fue un susurro

"esta me la pagas Yoh ya veras que pronto será mía"

CONTINUARA

Lain: jejejejejeje ^^U pobre Annita U.U

Len: Hao eres de lo peor ¬¬...

Hao: oye no digas eso a demás no lo ice por mi voluntad /*mira asesina de Lain*/ bueno ok talvez si pero...

Anna: eres un estúpido!!!!!!

Yoh estaba sentado en rincón con rayitas azules por la nuca 

Lain: ;_; pobre Yoh

Tamao: Señorita Lain es muy mala con migo ¡.¡

LAIN: NO VEZ YA ESTAS LLORANDO ¬¬

Horohoro: ok ....bueno muchas gracias por sus Reviews y disculpen la demora

Yoh: Gracias por los besos ^///^

Anna: YOH!!!!!!! ¬¬

Hao: pues hermanito perdiste me mandaron mas que a ti!! n.n

Yoh: CALLATE HAO!!!!!!!!¬¬*

Lain: sip arigato por los Reviews

a todos ^^

ESTE FIC FUE Y SERA DEDICO PARA ....................

Annita , Jeniffer, Naruki, Selene, Lita Taishi, Ai-chan, Sabr Danielita-Chan, Anna, Ai Amano, Mikami, Micki, Yoh-Asakura, Sweet G 

Kiyu Y Haruko Haruhara mi onechan ^^

DISCULPEN POR LO LARGO!!!!! U.U

I LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRACFIA ^^U


	3. Sorpresitas impactantes?

Lain: holas! Disculpen la demora lo siento mucho!!! .

Len: no tienes excusa!

Anna: si la tiene vedad Lain???

Lain: pues sip es que estamos en periodo de pruebas cof. 2. 

Len: desde cuando aquí tan estudiosa??

Lain: desde que mi hermana me gano en el promedio!!! Es mi rival ^^

Horohoro: hey!!! Aquí no hay nadie mejor empieza con el fic!!!

O_O verdad se me escapo el publico!!!!!! Ahhh!!!!!!!

PENITENCIAS!

CAP TRES: "Sorpresitas impactantes?"

by Lain (jijijiji ya me acostumbre xDDDDD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cabeza de Hao

mmmm........ Una táctica .......mmmm...... Cual......... AHHHHHH!! NO SE ME OCURRE!!!!

Que hago nos sep..... Annita debe estar furiosa jijijijijijiji partimos mal ......si lo se..... PERO SOY HOMBRE SABIANNNNNN TENGO IMPULSOSSSSSS....... Bueno me excedí ah! YA SE ME OCURRIO-.......Claro me corto el pelo me hago pasar por YOH Y ME LA DEJO PARA MI!!!! ^^ .....¬¬ eso lo dije yo ?? ....por dios Hao caíste bajo!!.... No se que hacer O.O YA ESTA AMANECIENDO MEJOR ME DUERMO PEROOOOO...... MI VESITO DE BUENAS NOCHESSSSS Anna esta muy lejos que FOME bu!! ;_; 

Ya me duermo a sip no mas U.U

Cabeza de Yoh

ZZZZZZZZZzzzzZzZzzZzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZzzzzZzZzzZzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

zzzzzzzzzzzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZZ.............................................................

Cabeza de Anna

Maldito Hao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espérate mañana en la mañana te voy a pegar tan fuerte que a tus ancestros les va a doler!!!!! Pero y......Yoh estaba furioso!!!! Acaso estaba celoso??? Jajajajp no lo creo aunque Hao están parecido a mi Yoh .......//golpe interno// Anna baka!!!! ¬¬ no pienses tonteriasssssss!!!!! Ya me duermooo!!!!

Me memorice eso cuando era pequeña TU PROMETIDO ES YOH AUQUE SE PARESCAN 

Además si la pienso bien .... Me gusta mas Yoh ^///^..... Como lo estoy ADMITIENDO!!! NO!! ¬¬* esto me esta afectando!...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(en otra habitación)

Un chico se levantaba sin que su acompañante te diera cuenta...

Pues si Tamao tienes toda la razón.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues ya es hora debo irme jajajajajaja por fin es la hora -///-

No ves Pilika no te vale agarrante de mi 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el patio un Horo muy pensativo esperaba pacientemente ya había amanecido eran como un cuarto para las nueve 

La gente de esta casa ya debe de haber despertado Anna ya debe estar en pie... uf!!!

Creo que me iré "el" no apareció - dijo Horo

Pues ya he llegado que querías decirme???

Tu primero que me querías decir???

-jejejejejejejejejej- risita estúpida por parte de los dos-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna ya estaba vestida y estaba tratando de despertar a Yoh si que Hao se diera cuenta 

No quiero problemas...- pensó en voz alta la itako

Pues no los tendrás- dijo Yoh muy serio 

Pues entonces levántate!...- dijo la Anna arrastrándolo hacia fuera

Deja vestirme a lo menos no?, acompáñame a mi habitación?- dijo la hermosura en persona 

Este.... Pero...no- balbució Anna 

Annita no pensaras que soy como H....

-Silencio en la habitación-

Anna no sabia que hacer - este sip vamos dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa-

Annita mírame te ves muy linda cuando sonríes

Yoh .......-//golpe interno// que estas pensando ha??? Compórtate -dijo así misma la itako con rubor en las mejillas

Yoh por favor - y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta su habitación 

Yoh se paro y comenzó a caminar al lado de Anna.

para llegar a la habitación de Yoh tenían que pasar por el patio. Antes de llegar allí se encontraron con un preocupada Tamao

Eh! Chicos- dijo la chica con pijama muuy Rosado- han visto a Horo???

Mmmm.... No -dijo Yoh pero a lo mejor esta con Pilika ^^ - creo que están durmiendo en la pieza de Len jijijijijijii vamos???

Hai n_n - dijo Tamao

Estas segura que no esta en el baño , se ha estado bañando temprano últimamente 

- dijo la rubia 

No señorita Anna ya fui para allá ^///^

Pues en marcha entonces- dijo el menor de los hermanos Asakura

Llegaron a la habitación de Pilika y....

No ni len y Horo estaban ay y Pilika se despertó se unió al recorrido estaban a punto de llegar al Jardín lo estaba pasando pero ni uno miro para Afuera hasta que....

O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! GRITO TAMAO 

QUE PASA TAMAO NO ME ASUSTE ASI!

MIRA MIRAAAAAAA.....

O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GRITO AUN MAS FUERTE LA PELIAZUL

Yoh y Anna dieron la cabeza vuelta muy pero muy lento....

Esto es un sueño- dijo Yoh fregándose los ojos

Anna tenia una expresión de felicidad incluso daba la sensación que estaba felicitando con la mirada a los dos...

NO .... NO ES CIERTO- DIJERON LAS 2 MUCHACHAS EN ESTADO DE SHOCK

Esa imagen se les iba a pegar para siempre en la cabeza....

Len y Horo ....un beso... Abrazados .... Horo con la manos en la cintura de len... len por los hombros... piernas enredadas, entrecruzadas y ni siquiera se inmutaban por los presentes has que

LEN SUELTA A MI HERMANO!!!!!!!

Los dos se separaron de golpe se había roto la atmósfera....

Yo... Yo .... Pues explicarlo todo decía Horo y Len al mismo tiempo

Explicar que... que son gay y amantes desde 2 años y estaban engañando a sus amigos???- apareció Hao con una sonrisa en el rostro- Y que verdadero plan era dormir con Horo pero te dio vergüenza decirlo??????? AH???? ESTOY ESPERANDO LA RESPUES!!

Yoh ESTABA CHEQUEADO O.O

ENREALIDAD TODOS O_O

ERA UN CAOS O-O

LEN Y HORO SE MIRABAN COMO DICIENDO Y AHORA QUE CHIBA LES METEMOS?????????? 

Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lain: esto tenia por obligación que ser destapado XDDD~~~

Ya esta corto los e es que se fue la inspiración jeje -_-U

Horo: O///O Lain te excediste pobrecitos de nosotros y nuestra imagen que???

Lain con brillo malicioso pues un empujoncito no mas para que lo acepten

Len: -///- yo no me sonrojo por que no me importa yo se que soy un chico normal que le guste hor...... Ósea herianacia - chan un chica normal no vez??? 

Hao: si Len estoy que te creo veamos como se salen de la próxima 

Yoh: Gracias anti-Hao me apoyas creo que me voy a ir con tigo ;_; tu si me quieres ;_; 

Anna: YOH ASAKUARA!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬*

Yoh: X_x ok!

Pilika: Gracias por los review !!!

Lain: Y LA DEMORA!!!!!! LO SINTO MUCHO DE VERDAD ;_; !!!!!!

AHORA ME PONDRE A HACER EL OTRO CAP

ESPERO MAS REVIEW SIMPRE ANIMAN A CONTINUAR ^^ !!!


End file.
